1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotating wing structure of a steel wheel, which produces a rotating effect while a vehicle is moving or coming to a stop.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of wheel cover for vehicles is very popular. In FIG. 1, a traditional wheel 1 cover is basically comprised of a circular disc 11; a plurality of engraved holes 12 in special shapes disposed on the circular disc 11; a plurality of latch members 13, each latch member at its end has a groove 14, such that the grooves 14 of the latch members 13 define an area for surrounding and supporting a steel ring 15, and the external periphery of the area defined by the latch members 15 propped by the steel ring 15 is embedded into the steel wheel 2.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,342 entitled xe2x80x9c Non-rotating wheel coverxe2x80x9d disclosed a wheel cover having a turning disc with weights, so that the weights cause the wheel cover not to rotate as the wheels of a motor vehicle rotate and the motor vehicle is in motion. In other words, the turning disc remains still, so that the index on the turning disc can be read.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,715 entitled xe2x80x9c Non-rotating wheel cover assemblyxe2x80x9d disclosed a wheel cover, which is suspended and not fixed onto the steel ring of the tire. By means of the weights installed around the periphery of the wheel cover, the rotating wheel cover is kept still while the vehicle is moving. Therefore, the pattern and shape on the surface of the wheel cover can be seen clearly while the tire is rotating.
Both of the two cited patents use an axle to let the wheel rotate or make the wheel cover or the turning disc not to rotate after the circular disc of the wheel cover rotates by installing weights on the wheel cover or the turning disc. However, since different wheel covers have different implications of expression; for example, the wheel cover as shown in FIG. 1 of this invention is completely fixed onto the steel wheel of the tire and does not rotate, and no index will be observed on the wheel cover when the vehicle is moving. As mentioned in the two cited U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,490,342 and 5,588,715, both use bearing for the rotation, or even use weights to keep the wheel cover or the disc still, but the effects and implications so produced are different.
The objective of this invention is to provide an improved rotating wing structure of a steel wheel, which comprises a retaining base disposed on the steel wheel; a bearing disposed on the retaining base; a turning disc, having an axle pivotally coupled to the bearing on the retaining base; the turning disc forms a wing plate so that the wing plate can rotate the steel ring and the wheel cover while the vehicle is moving.